


The Chuck Writes Story: Afterward 2

by lettered



Series: Chuck Writes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second afterword to <a href="">The Chuck Writes Story</a>.  Probably won’t make much sense unless you’ve read that one and the first afterword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chuck Writes Story: Afterward 2

  


**Title:** The Chuck Writes Story: Afterward 2  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen. Chuck, Becky  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for themes  
 **Warning:** death, real life, and wank  
 **Length:** Total fic: 30,000. This part: 1,200  
 **Summary:** This is the second afterword to [The Chuck Writes Story](). Probably won’t make much sense unless you’ve read that one and the first afterword.  
 **A/N:** Please see notes [here](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127811.html).  
Previous parts: [The Chuck Writes Story](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html) | [Afterword](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126190.html)

 

5:55 pm November 20, 2009  
 **Afterword 2**  


* * *

  
I would advise anyone reading this to be aware of triggery content.

A little over a week ago, the first _Supernatural_ convention was held just outside Sylvania, Ohio (November 12, 2009). At the con, a man named Fritz Eichel was brutally murdered ([according]() [to]() [various]() [news]() [reports]()).

As many of you know by now, Eichel was a fan. Some of you even knew him. I am not using his LJ name because I feel that it would be inappropriate to treat him as part of the CW story.

I don’t want to exploit Fritz Eichel. I don’t even want to exploit Demian or Barnes. But I do think it’s important to provide a true account of what is happening, if only to gain some perspective in this ugly mess that has become our fandom—and real life.

As many of you have seen by now, Demian, Barnes, and [most]() [participants]() [of]() [the]() [convention]() believe Eichel’s death to be not the work of an insane serial killer, but that of a ghost.

You read that correctly.

A ghost.

I’d say trufax, but then you wouldn’t believe me.

The convention was hosted in a “haunted” hotel for the sake of authenticity. In 1911, the [Pineview Hotel]() was in fact an [orphanage]() run by Mrs. Gore. Gore [reportedly]() stabbed her son, three other children, and then herself. The hotel is [said to be]() haunted by Gore; therefore the LARP game set-up by the con’s organizers (Becky Rosen among them) including finding Gore’s bones and burning them in order to put Gore’s ghost to rest.

Never mind the perversion of using actual, historical deaths as the premise for a game. I apologize for the necessity of this, but we _must_ pause to consider the possibility the Eichel—considering the nature of his death—was killed by none other than someone copy-catting Gore. Due to the circumstances, it does not seem out of the realm of possibility that the copy-cat was a LARPer—and/or a fan.

Demian, however, with Barnes [backing]() [him]() [up](), has stated that Gore was an actual ghost haunting the hotel. He further states that Gore did not kill her son. The three other boys did, according to Demian and Barnes, and then Gore killed the three boys. Therefore the ghosts of the three boys were also haunting the hotel.

After Eichel’s death the hotel guests were quarantined in the Magnolia Room. Presumably this was so that the police could collect evidence and ascertain the safety of the premises; however, Demian and Barnes claim it was because the three boy ghosts were still around.

What happened to Gore’s ghost, you ask? Oh, she got salted and burned. By whom, you ask?

Oh, by Sam and Dean.

While most of the guests, including [Chuck Shurley](), waited in the Magnolia Room, the “real” Sam and Dean, with the help of Demian and Barnes, [eliminated the other three ghosts]().

Demian and Barnes were unsure at first as to Sam and Dean’s true identity, they tell us, thinking they were LARPing. But by putting together observations and [con reports]() [of]() [other participants](), they feel they have [a strong case]() that the LARPers who helped them defeat the three remaining ghosts were in fact Sam and Dean—that is, the fictional characters from Carver Edlund’s _Supernatural_ novels.

They are unable to confirm whether Sam and Dean’s surnames are [Winchester]() or [Burnsfield](). (However, during [canongate2009](), Demian and Barnes came out firmly on the side of CW as canon, which I guess means Winchester). They were, however, [able to report]() that Dean no longer wears his necklace. [Or maybe he just forgot it]().

There has not been a peep out of [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/). Posts by Becky [match]() Demian and Barnes’ story, as do the [reports]() [of]() [many]() [other]() [con]() [attendees](). Posts by Becky also [suggest]() she has begun a relationship with Chuck Shurley.

[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[ **watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) also maintains LJ-silence.

Friends of Eichel have mourned his loss, and publicly decried making his death into part of a fictional story. Meanwhile, Demian and Barnes claim that since the story is not fiction, they are not disrespecting his death.

I don’t really know what to say at this point. The CW story was meant to be about fandom. In some ways, I suppose this is also about fandom, but to my mind too many lines have been crossed to treat this as a dishy wank report. In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t appropriate of me to treat the CW story or the first afterword as dishy wank reports, either. They were about real people, too. People with problems, but people, nevertheless.

 

* * *

  
[Afterword 3](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126544.html)  
[Afterword 4](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126903.html)  
[Afterword 5](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127209.html)


End file.
